Time Is Running Out
by mpjl03
Summary: AU Crossover! What happens when a private detective, his partner brother, a doctor, and a con man get caught up in the murder case of a billionaire? Can they solve the impossible case, even when the FBI and CSI can’t? LostHeroes
1. Not the Average Tuesday

Title: Time Is Running Out

Author: milolover

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General, Drama, Romance

Fandoms: Lost, Heroes

Characters/Pairings: Ensemble with Nathan, Peter, Jack, and Sawyer as major players.

Spoilers: This is AU but just to be safe: up to "How to Stop an Exploding Man" (Heroes) and "Through the Looking Glass" (Lost)

Summary: AU Crossover! What happens when a private detective, his partner brother, a doctor, and a con man get caught up in the murder case of a billionaire? Can they solve the impossible case, even when the FBI and CSI can't?

A/N – Ok, this is just a little plot bunny that I had to try out. I've never done Lost before, and this is a different Heroes story than my high school fics. Yet, it's still AU, cause that's my favorite genre. It gives me a lot of freedom to play around and be creative with characters I love. So give it a chance, you might find it enjoyable (or terrible!)

Chapter 1 – Not The Average Tuesday

_Tuesday, May 7 – 9:00 AM_

_The Petrelli Brothers Detective Agency, Downtown NYC_

Nathan Petrelli thought today was going to be like every other day. He would wake up, get dressed, and leave for work, his briefcase in one hand and the morning paper in the other. After he'd taken the subway, he walked to the building where his office was. Then he takes the elevator up to the 12th floor where his office is located. He heads straight to his desk, takes off his jacket, sits down and enjoys the news and the coffee.

Nathan waits for that phone call, the one that might actually give him something to do, but it doesn't come. So day after day, he waits, passing the time with crossword puzzles. He waits for the day he can tell his father that he actually has a case to work on, that he's not wasting his life on this dream of being a detective. Nathan doesn't realize that today is the day that will prove his father wrong.

Nathan takes a sip of his coffee and buzzes his receptionist. She comes in, prepared to tell him the message. She sighs and walks closer to the desk, her brown curls bouncing as she walks. And it's not a far walk. The office is small but it is the biggest compared to the rest of the apartment, which has little room to move in since it has to accommodate two more desks, one for Peter, Nathan's brother and partner, and the other for the receptionist.

"Any messages?" Nathan asks, still sipping his coffee.

"When was the last time we had any messages?" she answered back.

"Just checking," he said grinning. His salary wasn't huge (in fact it was so small, it was a miracle they were all 3 people in the agency were able to get money) but Nathan was living his dream. He always wanted to be a detective and now he was. He was living his dream. She was about to walk back to her desk when Nathan caught her attention again.

"Kate!" he said loudly. Kate turned around and stared him down, her green eyes blazing.

"What?" she said impatiently. She had no work to do and no need to be impatient but sometimes it was too much, dealing with Nathan Petrelli that is.

"Is Peter here yet?" he said still grinning. Kate's impatience melted away. She couldn't resist the Petrelli grin.

"He said he'd be here in a few minutes," Kate said, looking at her watch. He was only a few minutes late. They both looked at the door, as though they expected him to be there, but there was no one.

Kate returned to her desk, opened up the latest issue of Cosmo, and began to read. This was her daily ritual, reading fashion magazines and watching Peter as he attempted to search for actual cases for them to solve. She knew it was pointless but she wouldn't want to break Peter's spirit. He was a fragile guy and she didn't want him to lose hope.

Nathan and Peter were the only friends she had in New York. When they opened the agency 2 years ago, they had been in need of a receptionist and she had needed a job. He employers were still unaware of her past. She had told them that she was from Iowa and that she had come to New York for better opportunities. It wasn't a lie, but Kate didn't want to give anymore details. They didn't have to know what she had done in Iowa. No, Kate wasn't going to tell them cause simply, she didn't want to lose her friends.

It had been at least an hour after Kate had finished reading her magazine, that Peter came through the door. He was holding a newspaper in his hand and he seemed out of breath and excited.

"Just finished the marathon, I see," Kate said smiling. Peter grinned, tried to say something, but he was panting too much to speak.

"Easy there Pete. What's going on?" Nathan said, getting out of his office after spotting Peter come in.

"It's…it's…!" Peter started still panting.

"It's what?" Kate said, very amused. Peter took a seat at his desk and breathed in deeply. He sighed and composed himself.

"I'm sorry I'm late. My alarm clock brock," he said.

"Ok, but is that the reason you're out of breath?" Kate asked. Peter shook his head.

"No, look at this!" he said pointing to the paper. Nathan and Kate bent over the paper and their eyes widen at the headline that read "Billionaire Found Dead in Home." Nathan scanned the article and looked at Peter in shock.

"Linderman? The Austin Linderman is dead?" he asked, very surprised.

"Don't you know him?" Kate asked looking at the two brothers.

"Yeah, he was friends with our father," Peter said.

"Jeez, shot dead in his own home," Nathan said shaking his head. "Who could have done it?"

"Exactly! That's what we've got to figure out!" Peter said excitedly.

"What! You think you guys can solve this. This is going to be huge. The FBI might be involved This guy was famous!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yes, but we knew Linderman, we can do it," Peter said grinning.

"I don't know Peter," Nathan said.

"Come on Nathan! This is the break we've been waiting for. I mean, we know Matt and Ana will be at the scene," Peter said.

"Matt and Ana? They're only local police. They'll bring in the big guys, like Kate said," Nathan argued.

"Yeah, but I'm sure at least one of them will know. It's worth a shot," Peter said.

"I think I'm starting to agree with Peter," Kate said.

"You're just saying that so you can actually get paid," Nathan said. Kate shrugged.

"Hey, a girl's gotta make a living. Besides, this is what you wanted to do. This is it. You've gotta take the chance, Nathan," Kate said. Nathan sighed.

"I don't know…" he said, still unsure.

"Please?" Kate said, shooting him a pleading look. Peter gave him the same look.

"You two are children," Nathan said.

"Don't you think we know that?" Peter said smiling. He knew Nathan was on the verge of caving in.

"We'll try to find a way to the Linderman mansion, but if we can't, I'm giving up. Deal?" he said, officially caving in.

"Deal," Peter and Kate said at the same time. This was the opportunity they'd been waiting for. They just had to make sure they didn't screw it up.

Background Info for Chapter 1:

Nathan Petrelli 32 – A private detective hoping to actually solve a case.

Peter Petrelli 28 – Nathan's partner and brother.

Kate Austen 25 – The Petrelli's receptionist and friend.


	2. Murder With A Twist

Chapter 2 – Murder…with a twist

_Tuesday May 7 – 1:00 PM_

_Linderman Mansion, Midtown NYC_

"This is so exciting!" Kate exclaimed, looking across the street at the Linderman mansion. It was huge, at least 20 times the size of her one room apartment. She couldn't stop grinning. This was insane. She was living in her favorite crime drama. It was surreal.

"Alright, we might need to sweet talk the guards. Do you think you can handle it Kate?" Nathan asked.

"What?" Kate said, clearly dazed. She hadn't heard what Nathan said.

"I said, Can you sweet talk the guards?" Nathan said slowly.

"Why?" Kate asked, surprised.

"Cause, you're a woman and men like the guards will be distracted by a girl like you," Nathan explained.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment," Kate said, unsure if this was a good idea.

"Trust me, it'll work," Nathan said. Kate sighed. They crossed the street and shuffled in among the crowd, only to bump into a familiar face.

"Matt!" Peter said, spotting the police officer standing on the other side of the yellow lines surrounding the building.

"Hey Pete, Nathan, Kate," Matt said. Nathan nodded and Kate smiled.

"How are things going? Did you get to go inside yet?" she asked. Matt shook his head.

"Nope, just patrolling the area," he replied.

"That must suck," Peter said sympathetically.

"It does," a voice from behind Matt said. The women in the police uniform stepped forward.

"Ana! I didn't see you there," Matt said startled.

"Look behind you next time," she said in an annoyed tone.

"So, Lulu-" Nathan said casually.

"I told you not to call me that. Ever," Ana interrupted.

"Yeah, right. So, do you think we could take a look inside," Nathan asked with all his usual charm.

"Let me think about it. Wait….no," Ana said.

"Oh come on! We've got to get in and see what's happening," Nathan said impatiently.

"I see you're still living under the delusion that you guys can solve a case," Ana said with her usual deadpan tone.

"Well, maybe if we could get inside…," Nathan said.

"No," Ana replied simply.

"Ana, maybe we should just let them sneak in," Matt said turning towards her.

"And risk losing our jobs Parkman?" Ana asked incredulously.

"If we get caught, we won't tell them you guys let us in," Kate said, trying to convince Ana to change her mind.

"I still don't want to take the risk," Ana said stubbornly.

"Please Ana. We _really_ need this," Peter said emphasizing his words. He shot her the pleading look he gave Nathan. She held strong for a minute, giving him a cold stare, but eventually she caved in.

"If you rat us out, you're dead Petrelli. You hear me, dead!" she said menacingly. Nathan and Peter both nodded. Kate grinned.

"Thanks Ana," she said.

"Don't mention it," Ana replied. She quickly lifted up the yellow tape and the three of them crawled under it.

"Good luck," Matt said as they walked towards the door.

"Thanks, we're going to need it," Peter said. Fortunately, luck was on their side today. They slipped into the building without giving too much attention to themselves. But their luck may have been the fact that they were tons of people around who were more focused on the murder then catching intruders.

"Which room do you think he's in?" Kate whispered. The brothers shrugged.

"Let's just try one," Peter suggested. Kate and Nathan nodded. The chose the closest one and opened. Inside the room what appeared to be Linderman's office, and the scene of the crime. The room was very large and it had 2 entrances. It seemed that Nathan, Peter, and Kate had entered through a more obscure door and not the usual entrance. There were so many people and so much confusion that they went unnoticed, but only for a few moments.

Linderman's body still lay on the floor in a terrible, sickening position. He had been shot in the chest, but that hadn't been the worst of it. The worst was his skull, which was split open. Blood from his head had oozed onto the carpet, leaving massive stains. But the most horrifying thing that they saw was that not only was his head open, his brain had also been removed.

"That is…that is sick," Kate said in shock, looking at the body.

"Why would someone do that?" Peter asked.

"The better question is how did someone do that?" Nathan said. The skull had a clean cut, yet there was nothing in the room that could have made the incision.

"Exactly what we are trying to figure out," said a voice from another part of the room. A blonde woman with a scowl and a man with dark, curly hair came up to them.

"Well, well, well, how did I know I'd be seeing you Petrelli," the woman said.

"Oh come now Audrey, you know I couldn't miss this," Nathan said, chuckling.

"This is not funny Nathan. This is a high profile murder case and you shouldn't be here. In fact, how the hell did you get in here?" Audrey asked, her arms crossed.

"I have my ways. You see, just because I'm not an FBI agent like you, that doesn't mean I can't get in on this case," Nathan pointed out.

"Are we really going though this again? I'm an FBI agent and you're not," Audrey snapped.

"Can I cut in?" Peter asked. Both Nathan and Audrey were seething, invisible steam coming from their ears. Peter knew they could go on for hours if he didn't stop them.

"Again, why are you here?" Audrey asked, this time directing her question to Peter.

"We just wanted to check it out," Peter said innocently. He then noticed the man standing next to Audrey.

"Hi, we haven't met. I'm Peter Petrelli," he said putting his hand out to shake.

"Sayid Jarrah," the man said. Peter noticed he didn't return the shake and he let his hand drop.

"Sayid's my new partner," Audrey explained.

"Why? Did you scare all the other ones off?" Nathan asked teasing.

"Very funny, but in case you forgot, this is a crime scene and you do not belong here," Audrey said coldly. She looked over at a group of people who seemed to be investigating the crime scene. One of them gestured for her to come.

"I think you can let yourself out," she said and she and Sayid walked towards the body. Nathan and Peter followed them, along with an unsure Kate. She didn't want to be a nuisance, but this was getting interesting. Audrey saw them follow her but she ignored them. She had work to do.

"What did you team find, Dr. Suresh?" she asked, pointing to the body.

"We haven't got much so far. No gun or whatever sawed his head opened," Suresh said. Audrey sighed.

"So you do think it's a saw that made that incision?" Nathan said, stepping forward. Audrey groaned.

"Why, yes. Did you think that as well Mr…," Suresh started.

"Petrelli," Nathan finished for him. One of Mohinder's partners stood up next to him, holding a baggie containing what seemed to be blood from the rug.

"We've got little to go by now, but we have to get the body to the lab before we can make any more conclusions," she said, her blue eyes piercing.

"This is Dr. Juliet Burke. She's one of the top forensics scientists in the country," Mohinder said. He then looked over to another man photographing the body. "And that's our photographer, Boone Carlisle."

"I see. I'll let you get back to your investigation," Audrey said and Mohinder and Juliet nodded. Suddenly, a noise that sounded like shuffling and commotion came from outside. Then, two people burst into the room. They had obviously been struggling to get in. The woman came up to Audrey and Mohinder, a small notepad in her hand and a pen behind her ear.

"Who are you?" Mohinder asked, clearly confused.

"Name's Eden McCain. I'm a reporter for the New York Post and I'm investigating this murder. So, what do you think killed him?" she said, gesturing to the body.

"Don't answer Dr. Suresh," Audrey said. "She's always following my cases."

"What can I say Audrey? You attract the best news," Eden said happily. The heard clicking sounds from behind her and noticed that her partner was taking photos of everyone and everything.

"Excuse me sir," Juliet said impatiently. The man looked up.

"Yeah," he said with a distinct accent.

"Can you please stop taking pictures? This is supposed to be closed scene," she said.

"Sorry love, it's part of my job description," he said and he began to take more photographs.

"Oh don't mind Charlie, he's my photographer. I mean, we can't have a great article without some great pictures?" Eden said.

"Jeez, someone musta been on a revenge kick," Charlie said, snapping photos of the body. "You found the killer yet?" he asked.

"Nope, but we will," Peter said. They all looked at him, stunned to see him speak out.

"You seem confident in that," Eden said, turning her notepad on him.

"You bet we are," Nathan said grinning. "You'll see, the Petrelli brothers are going to crack this case."

**Lots of new characters! Tell me your favorite characters from both Lost and Heroes and I'll see if I can add them in, though I'll try to add most of them. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope to see more of them!**

Background Info for Chapter 2:

Audrey Hanson 32 – FBI agent determined to solve the case.

Sayid Jarrah 30 – Audrey's partner and fellow agent.

Mohinder Suresh 30 – Head of CSI.

Juliet Burke 28 – CSI forensics scientist.

Boone Carlisle 26 – CSI photographer.

Eden McCain 27 – Reporter for the New York Post

Charlie Pace 25 – Photographer for the New York Post.


	3. Not So Smooth Or Sick

I forgot the background info for Matt and Ana so:

Matt Parkman 32 – Police officer, partners with Ana.

Ana Lucia Cortez 28 – Police officer, partners with Matt.

Chapter 3 – Not So Smooth (Or Sick)

_Tuesday May 7 – 4:00 PM_

_Linderman Mansion, Midtown NYC_

"I said this was unnecessary!" Nathan Petrelli yelled as he was practically dragged out of Linderman's office into the main hall of the mansion. Audrey Hanson was the one pulling at his collar, tugging as hard as she could while Kate and Peter watched, very amused.

"When I say get out Petrelli, I mean get out," Audrey said gritting her teeth. Their investigation wasn't able to find any new evidence in the last few hours and Nathan was getting on Audrey's last nerves.

"Fine, I'll leave. Just let go of me! Jeez!" Nathan said. Audrey let go and Nathan regained his composure, shooting Audrey a death glare. Audrey smirked and went back to the office.

"Can we get out of here? It's starting to smell like….death," Kate said shuddering.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Peter said and Kate smiled.

"I guess I'm just super observant, that's all," she said. They moved toward the front door, when suddenly, a woman came through. She was young, about Nathan's age, with blonde hair and a beautiful dress (a designer dress, Kate noticed.) Nathan stared at her, completely blind sighted. So much in fact, that he didn't notice when he knocked into a vase on the table.

"Nathan!" Peter said. He stopped Nathan from going further while Kate managed to catch the vase before it hit the ground.

"What are you doing?" Peter exclaimed when Nathan finally snapped to his senses.

"What? Sorry….wasn't paying attention," Nathan said. He was still staring at the blonde woman. She walked toward the office just as Officers Hanson and Jarrah walked out.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked. She seemed scared, frightened even.

"Who are you? How did you get in?" Audrey said, her voice suspicious.

"I live here!" the woman said, clearly shocked at the questions.

"Can you tell us your name ma'am?" Sayid asked. He seemed more polite at interrogating people then Audrey was.

"My name is Niki Linderman. Why are you in my home?" she said.

"You're Mrs. Linderman then?" Sayid said. She nodded.

"Let's see," he said, looking at his notes, "It seems you've been out of town the last few days."

"Yes. My son and I went to visit his grandmother. She lives in Nevada," Niki said.

"You're son…Micah?" Sayid questioned and Niki nodded again, "He's from you're first marriage, am I right?"

"Yes, his father died 5 years ago," Niki said. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Well Mrs. Linderman, you are under out list of suspects. We'll need to check you're house for any incriminating evidence," Sayid continued. His face stayed in a calm stare, never changing.

"What? You think I'm a suspect? This is ridiculous. I was out of town," Niki said angrily.

"Until we confirm your alibi, Mrs. Linderman, we suggest you hire a lawyer," Sayid said. Niki looked at him blankly.

"You can't be serious. I didn't kill my husband," Niki said, still in shock.

"I'm afraid to inform you that I am being dead serious, Mrs. Linderman," Sayid said. He and Audrey then proceeded out the door leaving Niki alone and at a loss for words.

"Maybe…maybe we should talk to her…," Nathan said, his voice still trailing off. Kate had never seen him like this. He wasn't keen or witty. He was star struck.

"Is he always like this around women?" she asked Peter.

"No, this is a first. He's usually quite the womanizer," Peter said grinning.

"Hey Nathan," Kate said poking his shoulder. He turned around quickly, a goofy smile on his face.

"Are you going to go talk to her?" she said pointing to Niki.

"No, oh no. No," Nathan said quickly. He blushed. "I think we better get going. It's already," he looked at his watch, "5 o' clock."

"I think I'm going to go home then. I'm meeting my friend Sun for dinner tonight," she said and with that she left.

"Where do you want to go then?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. Diner, maybe?" Nathan said.

"Yeah, sounds good," Peter said smiling.

_Tuesday May 7, 5:00 PM_

_Apt #D11, 47__th__ and 6__th__, NYC_

"Hello?" Claire Littleton called as she entered the apartment. She put her bag on the coffee table, and headed into the hall. That's where she saw him. He was sitting in darkness on the couch, still in his pajamas and watching TV. He reached for the tissue box next to him while Claire edged into the room and turned on the light.

"Hey!" he said, turning to see who had turned on his light.

"Why are you still in your pajamas?" she asked him, putting her hands to her sides.

"What's the point of changing? I stayed home all day anyway," he said. His voice was nasally and he seemed tired.

"Jack, being sick does not give you the excuse to sit in your pajamas all day," she said. "And that doesn't mean your allowed to put your feet on the table." She said pointing to his feet. He sighed and moved them.

"What, are you my mother now?" he said sarcastically.

"No, but I'm your sister. Isn't that close enough?" she said smiling. She sat on an armchair next to him, relaxing and stretching her feet.

"Long day, huh?" Jack said sympathetically. Claire nodded.

"I mean teaching's hard enough, but teaching my own son…" she said, trailing off.

"Where is Aaron, anyway?" Jack asked, looking around for him.

"Oh, he, Molly, and Micah are at Walt's house. God bless Michael, its bad enough when they all come over here," she said looking around the apartment. It was certainly spacious. It had 1 master bed room and 2 smaller rooms, perfect for the four occupants that lived in it. But it was also messy, but that's what Claire got for living with 2 men and a 9 year old boy.

"If it helps, I think I'm getting better. I might even return to work on Friday," Jack commented, changing the subject.

"Well, the hospital needs you. You save lives!" Claire said enthusiastically. Jack laughed. Suddenly, the door opened and they heard the soft thud of foot steps.

"Hello?" the man said. He walked into the room to find Claire and Jack on the couch.

"Sawyer!" Claire said happily. Sawyer grinned.

"Nice to see you too Blondie. How you doin' Jacko?" he directed his question to Jack.

"I've been better," Jack said. Sawyer moved into the room and flopped down on the couch, straight onto the tissue box.

"Ow! Jesus!" Sawyer jumped up quickly. Claire and Jack laughed.

"It's not funny. Not you're best pranks," Sawyer said. He was amused and a little angry all at once.

"I didn't plan that. Hell, how was I supposed to know you'd sit on it?" Jack said, grinning.

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor," Sawyer teased. Jack threw a pillow at him and Sawyer retaliated by throwing it back.

"You two are children, really," Claire said with mock disapproval.

"When have we ever acted as adults?" Sawyer said cheekily. Claire sighed. She was about to reply when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Jack said. He reached for the phone on the table and held it to his ear.

"Hello," he said. Claire and Sawyer listed in, being at their nosiest. But all Jack did was say a few "Yeah's" and "Sure's" and then he hung up.

"Who was that?" Claire asked eagerly.

"It was Nathan. He wanted to know if we were up for some diner food," Jack said.

"I'm in. I'm starved," Sawyer said rubbing his stomach.

"I can't. I have to pick up Aaron. Are you sure you can go Jack?" she asked him with concern.

"I'm feeling better. Besides, I could do with some fresh air," Jack said.

"But-" Claire tried to argue.

"No buts. He is a doctor right? He's gotta know what he's talking about," Sawyer interrupted.

Claire glared at him and said, "Fine. Go have fun. And tell Peter and Nathan that I said hi."

"How do you know Peter's going to be there? He just said Nathan," Sawyer teased.

"I have a feeling he'll be there, Sawyer," Claire said.

"Alright then. Get changed and we'll go," Sawyer said to Jack. Jack stood up and turned to face Claire.

"You want us to bring you back some food?" he asked.

"Oh, you're trying to be a good brother aren't you?" Claire said.

"So I take it that means a tuna sandwich?" Jack said.

"You know me too well," she replied, grinning.

**Alright! I've introduced my favorite Losties, the wonderful Jack and Sawyer. I'd love some reviews, pretty please?**

Background Info for Chapter 3:

Niki Linderman 31 – Wife of Mr. Linderman and mother of Micah.

Jack Shepard 30 - Doctor and older brother of Claire and adopted brother of Sawyer.

James "Sawyer" Ford 30 – Conman and adopted brother of Claire and Jack.

Claire Shepard 25 – Teacher and sister of Jack, adopted sister of Sawyer and mother of Aaron.

And even though he doesn't make an appearance, he is mentioned:

Aaron Shepard 9 - Son of Claire and nephew of Jack and Sawyer.


End file.
